


not too complicated

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Oikawa dreams about the one that got away.





	not too complicated

Oikawa sat at the window of his room, looking down at the garden.

Thinking of him.

He thought of the way the sun would bounce off his silky hair, the way his perfect porcelain skin looked. Thought of his lips, parting slightly when he was excited. Looking sweet and soft, he wanted so bad to taste him ever since he knew him.

He thought of his eyes, big bright sapphires shining like no one else's would. The light that would never get diminished. He would never let it. Tobio was so intent and challenging when he looked at him, so alive. Oikawa missed that the most about playing volleyball, he wondered when he could witness it again. He hated admitting this was what he missed most among it all, he was ashamed of it, he knew he damn well should be. He should have wanted to play the most, not to see Kageyama's bright eyes staring him down. Maybe that was why he lost to him.. but even remembering Tobio looking down on him didn't diminish the desire.

He wanted to feel him, his lips, his whole body against his. He stopped himself from acting out for so long... It was hard to stand the want now. If he met him again, he was sure he would do something this time.

Oikawa sighed. He was afraid in the past. Of rejection. He still was, but he was growing up and accepting the outcomes he couldn't control.

One day, they would meet, and this time Oikawa wouldn't be afraid. He would take the chance.


End file.
